Metas altas
by Jean Holmes
Summary: Perque no importaba tener metas, de hecho en eso consistía la intriga del amor.


_Metas altas_

Un día estaba Nico vagando por la calle frente a los departamentos donde vivía Will Solace, su cara llevaba una máscara de insensibilidad total, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por su parte, el alegre rubio iba saliendo del edificio.

Fue justamente en ese momento cuando de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron; aunque, claro, Nico siguió caminando con indiferencia, pero Will se dio cuenta de algo importante, acerca de la imagen de Nico: su ropa era vieja y maltratada. Pensando en ellos se le acercó y le ofreció ir a su casa para darle ropa nueva. Cuando Nico intentó negarse, el rubio lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta su departamento. Una vez ahí, Nico rechazó la ropa, lo que hizo que Will se decepcionara un poco, aunque lo que dijo fue:

—Bueno, ya que no quieres ropa nueva, ¿por qué no mejor te invito algo de comer? —sugirió. Una parte de Nico quería negarse, pero se vio obligado a asentir cuando recordó que no había comido desde hacía algunos días.

Después de eso se dirigieron hacia el comedor, en donde, con la comida servida y la televisión de la sala encendida, se sentaron al sillón, empezaron para comer y platicar. Bueno, quizás lo correcto era decir que Will le preguntaba a Nico sobre su vida, su familia, y algunas otras cosas para conocerlo mejor. Mientras más le contaba Nico, el corazón de Will empezaba a latir fervientemente.

A la mitad de una historia, Will se retiró al baño, pues estaba alarmado por el latido de su corazón y se preguntaba a sí mismo:

—¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón late así? ¿Será esto amor?

Después de calmarse, Will regresó a la sala con Nico, en donde terminaron de comer, hablaron un poco más y una hora después Nico se marchó.

Tras esa ocasión, Nico di Angelo y Will Solace empezaron a frecuentarse, salían a restaurantes, al parque o incluso sólo se quedaban a charlar un rato. Al transcurrir estas salidas, Will se daba cuenta de que Nico le gustaba, su corazón se estremecía cada vez que lo veía; quería aparentar que sólo era una amistad, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos.

Un día, Nico y Will salieron al cine a ver una película de piratas. Nico se veía muy emocionado, y eso a Will le parecía tierno. Al estar en la película, Will se armó de valor y le comentó:

—¿Qué pasaría si tú... es decir... yo... mmm, si tú me gustaras? —Nico se quedó callado un momento, soltó una leve risita burlona que casi parecía herida.

—Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar— comentó sarcásticamente y siguió viendo la película, sin prestarle más atención a Will.

Por un momento, Will se entristeció pues le sorprendía que Nico —aquel muchacho carismático y entusiasta—reaccionara de esa forma así, pero tras pensárselo un momento, se dio cuenta de que.

«Eso de disimular no me funciona, tengo que hacer que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y se enamore se mí».

Así que empezó a planear una cita especial.

Mientras planeaba la cita, Nico y él siguieron saliendo juntos. Semanas después, con el plan bien estructurado, Will le dijo a Nico que se vieran en el parque para practicar con las espadas a las 5:00 PM. Nico aceptó la invitación, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le gustaban las espadas.

El día del encuentro Nico llegó más temprano de lo habitual y vio que aún no llegaba Will. A los pocos minutos Nico se percató de una presencia, aunque no podía decir con exactitud quién era. Como un reflejo, Nico apuntó con su espada hacia el desconocido.

Sorprendentemente fue Will quien le dijo:

—No te pasees por ahí, apuntándole a la gente con la espada como si nada

Nico se irritó y le respondió:

—Sí, sí, ya empecemos a practicar —mientras practicaban, Will fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Nico era más fuerte de lo que parecía; hasta entonces, él había pensado todo lo contrario con respecto a la fuerza de Nico.

Esto lo asombró y un sentimiento de cariño brotó de su corazón. Will se sonrojó. Por un impulso de adrenalina, Will se acercó a Nico y lo abrazó.

Nico entró en _shock_ , mientras que se ruborizaba levemente y le gritó con nerviosismo:

—¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡Suéltame! —después de eso, Nico salió corriendo, confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Nuevamente, Will se sintió entristecer ya que otra de sus ilusiones románticas en compañía de Nico se había desvaneció. Durante su carrera, Nico chocó con un árbol, cayó en los arbustos y quedó inconsciente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

Después de un rato Will se preocupó de que Nico no hubiera regresado y lo fue a buscar. Al encontrarlo, pensó:

«¿Qué tan impactante fue mi abrazo como para que esto sucediera? Yo soy muy guay».

Luego, lo alzó y se lo llevó a su departamento. Cuando Nico recuperó la consciencia y se percató que estaba en la habitación del departamento de Will, lo que lo sorprendió. Se le hacía extraño el estar en ese cuarto. Debido al golpe que se había dado, Nico había olvidado completamente todo lo ocurrido antes de que se desvaneciera, pues todo le parecía un sueño. Aparentemente, él se había obligado a sí mismo a olvidar ese suceso, ya que sólo veía a Will como un amigo.

Poco después, Will entró en la habitación con cara de preocupación para preguntarle a Nico:

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Nico no respondió; seguía un poco aturdido por el golpe. De un instante a otro, Will se puso serio y dijo:—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que te golpearas?

Tras un momento de silencio, Nico se dignó a responder

—Realmente solo me acuerdo de que estaba contigo en el parque— súbitamente, el rostro de Will se oscureció.

—De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento —prometió Will al salir de la habitación. Nico se extrañó de la negativa reacción de su compañero, tan anormal en el alegre Will que hasta entonces había conocido.

En ese momento, el azabache intentó pararse y caminar pero debido golpe pierde el equilibrio, se tropieza y vuelve a golpearse la cabeza. Gracias al golpe, Nico empieza a recordar lapsos de lo ocurrido antes, en el parque, por el momento, solo recuerda el abrazo de Will y se impacta.

Para cuando Will volvió a la habitación, con un plato de sopa caliente en la mano se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a Nico tirado en el piso, pero decidió no hacérselo notar al otro chico.

—Te he traído algo de comer, seguramente estas hambriento después de lo que pasó —comentó, intentando conservar su recientemente adquirida decisión disimular sus sentimientos por ahora. Nico, al recordar el abrazo, se incomodó un poco y se ruborizó levemente. —¿Qué tienes? —preguntó—. Espero no sea fiebre.

—No, no es nada, ¿qué hora es? —inquirió Nico.

—Son las 8:00 PM— respondió. Nico, al enterarse de que ya era "tarde" trató de inventar una excusa para irse y le dijo:

—Tengo que irme, voy a ver a unas personas.

Para sus adentros, Will se pregunta «¿Personas? ¿Qué personas?», pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Nico agarra su espada y empieza a caminar acercándose a la puerta. Un poco tarde, quizá, pero aún a tiempo, Will reacciona y lo aferra de la camiseta en un intento por detenerlo, pero Nico se detiene y voltea para decirla a Will.

—¿Qué te pasa?—

—Por favor, no te vayas —implora Will. Al parecer, los sentimientos de Will se están desbordando, y él se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde como para intentar detenerlos.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Nico, a quien tantos cambios bruscos empieza a impacientarlo.

—Esto... ¿cómo decirlo...? Es que yo... te... mmmm... necesito —murmura, sonrojándose y volviendo la vista hacia el suelo.

—Pero, ¡¿qué cosas dices?! ¿Cómo va a ser posible que tú me necesites? —inquiere Nico, casi gritando, molesto sencillamente por la cantidad de sinsensentidos que Will estaba diciendo.

—Es que... yo te... yo... ¡Yo te amo! —nuevamente Nico entró en un estado de _shock_. La expresión del azabache al quedarse perplejo abrumó otra vez las ilusiones amorosas de Will.

Un minuto después del estupor, Nico finalmente le dice a Will:

—Lo siento, pero, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —luego de eso, él sale de la habitación y Will rompe en lágrimas; su corazón está devastado.

Un rato más tarde Will reflexiona sobre lo ocurrido, sus sentimientos y la reacción de Nico. Se desanima un poco, pero piensa

«No, no dejaré de amarlo solo porque me rechazó esta vez, me esforzaré mucho para, algún día, conseguir su amor».

Al parecer Will se ha puesto la gran meta de robarle el corazón a Nico, sin embargo, ¿lo logrará?


End file.
